Opposites Attract
by Airdrop
Summary: Flaky's in love, but the real problem is that Flippy is too dense that everything turns into a hopeless failure. Is there still a possibility for things to turn out for the better?
1. Confusion

"Hey, Flaky!" a sweet, small voice called out from behind the little porcupine. Flaky turned to see Giggles sitting under an apple tree, waving her paws in the air.

"Oh...Hi, Giggles," Flaky replied as she walked towards the pink chipmunk, "What are you up to?"

A picnic blanket was spread out on the grass, and Giggles was helping herself to a slice of cherry pie. A kettle and some teacups were arranged beside a jar of cookies. "It's quite obvious, isn't it? Come on, let's have a tea party!"

"Don't you usually do this with Petunia?" the porcupine asked, while staring up at the apple tree. _Those branches look a little weak, what if they fall on my head?_

She scratched her red quills, annoyed when she saw some dandruff flakes fall to her shoulders.

"Yeah, but she's out on a date with Nutty!" the chipmunk started to giggle, pointing to the football field nearby. They could plainly see Petunia and Nutty playing together, and the others watching in amusement at the odd pair.

"Oh...okay. But...I don't really like tea parties..ahehe.." Flaky said shyly, brushing the dandruff off, and turned to walk away. Giggles raised her eyebrow, yet again confused by the thought of Flaky's real gender.

Heading towards the field, Flaky heard Giggles faintly mutter the word "tomboy" under her breath. Flaky bit her lip, and hurried towards the pond instead. She stared into the clear water and her reflection stared back at her. She frowned, realizing what Giggles meant.

She cautiously put her hand to her face, then touched her quills. _I really do look like a boy_.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and imagined herself wearing a beautiful sun dress, dancing in a flower garden, with a certain war veteran she so secretly admired.

They were laughing nervously, but felt so happy just being close to each other...

"I love you..." she whispered dreamily. "Oh, I know you do," a voice interrupted.

Flaky opened her eyes, shocked to see another reflection in the pond. A smiling green bear, dressed in army uniform, was sitting beside her.

"Flippy!" she exclaimed, avoiding his eyes and feeling her face grow warm, "You-you mean...you know that I...that I.."

"Just kidding! Relax, Flaky," Flippy cut her off, smiling innocently.

"Oh...right. Hehe...So, umm, what are you doing...here?" Flaky let out a sigh and glanced at Flippy shyly. She was suddenly thankful that her natural color was red, otherwise it'd be obvious that she was blushing intensely.

"I was watching the football game, but then I saw you here, so I came to ask you something..." Flippy's voice became softer, expecting Flaky to react.

But she simply kept quiet and stared at him, so he continued, "Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Somehow that question made him nervous, though he really couldn't understand why.

"Well, I think Giggles still wants to play tea party, so..." Flaky's voice trailed off, but when she saw the look on Flippy's face, she snapped back to her senses, "Oh...oh! You...you mean...you're asking...me...out?"

Her hands suddenly felt cold, and her thoughts raced as she waited for Flippy's answer.

Flippy looked down, pulling at the grass and picking at the worms in the soil. Anything to distract him from the awkwardness of the moment.

_Yes. No. Maybe? Why did I even ask her?!  
_

"N-no! Of course not!" he blurted out in frustration, "I was just, uhh, wondering if...if you'd help me...rearrange the weapons in my house! Yeah!"

Flaky stared at him with a blank expression, obviously taken aback by the odd request. She smiled weakly before replying, "Alright. I'll come over later."

She stood up abruptly, then ran away in the opposite direction, all the while holding back her tears. _That was so embarrassing! How could I have thought he'd ask me out? I am such a darned idiot!_

Flippy watched as Flaky exited the park gates. Seeing her like that, he felt...numb. So much that he actually wished his evil side would come out, just so he'd feel that rush of emotion.

When she was out of sight, he slapped himself and headed for home, saying to himself over and over, "What was I **thinking**?"


	2. Messed Up

NOTE:

This chapter has some gore in it, so if that bothers you, you can skip this, but I wouldn't recommend that unless you are very easily disturbed.

I made this chapter much longer and detailed than the first one, so enjoy. :)

* * *

It was already sunset when Flippy arrived at the doorstep of his home. He sighed, thinking about Flaky.

_What am I supposed to do? She'll come over later..._

Frustrated, Flippy threw his hat to the ground, but quickly picked it up and brushed the dust off.

He remembered what his old army friend, Sneaky, used to say: "Keep your sleeves dirty but your hat clean."

Though Flippy didn't entirely understand it, he put the hat back on, and entered the living room slowly.

He flopped down dejectedly on the sofa, massaging his forehead with his paw.

"I still don't get why Flaky was so upset," he whispered to himself, "It's not like she's in love with me...."

A small blush crept to his face, but he shook the thought off and buried his face in a pillow.

Quite unexpectedly, the phone rang. Flippy had to force himself to answer it; he was in such a bad mood...

He didn't really want to have to talk to anyone right now, especially not someone like...

"D'oh! Hello, Flippeh!" a low, happy voice greeted him, sounding as silly as ever.

"Ugh...Lumpy...What do you want?" Flippy replied and sunk deeper into the sofa.

"Wanna play baseball? Toothy and Russell will come!"

"**No**." Flippy hissed and rolled his eyes.

"Awwwwww! Why not?"

"Because the last time I saw them play baseball, you buried Cuddles alive, you bastard."

"That is so rude, Flippeh."

"Argh! Whatever! Play by yourself!" Flippy growled and almost put down the receiver.

"Uh-uh, wait! What happened to ya, buddy? Can I, duh, help or somethin'?" Lumpy said in his best "_friendly_" tone.

"How can _you_ help me, you little--"

"Heya, heyo! I did use to be your psychiatrist, remember?"

"Yeah. And you were a BIG help!" Flippy replied sarcastically, with a hint of remorse in his voice,

"Wait...maybe there _is_ something you can do to help...for a change..." he added doubtfully.

"O-ho! Whaz that?" Lumpy asked eagerly, making a weird sound.

"Look, I need you to call up a few people, and..."

Flippy let out a sigh and talked to Lumpy for a few minutes, discussing a plan.

"That's genius! Awright, see ya later, duhh," Lumpy squealed enthusiastically before hanging up.

Shaking his head, Flippy knew it wouldn't work. _Hey, it's worth a shot, _he thought to himself and tried to cheer up.

He turned on the radio, trying to stay awake. Flaky could come any minute now..._any minute now_...

_**DING-DONG!**_

"W-Whu...?" Flippy shook his head, realizing that he had fallen asleep.

He checked the time, and saw that an hour has passed since Lumpy called.

He groaned and got up to answer the door, only to see the blue moose standing in front of him.

"Heya, Flippeh! I did as ya told me," he explained and pointed to the street behind him, "We've got the things you need!"

"Petunia's got the cake and flowers, and Handy's comin' with the decorations," he added and peered inside the house, "Can I use the bathroom?"

Flippy nodded absentmindedly and stepped out to the porch.

A few cars were driving by, and a blue skunk was in the middle of the road, walking like she was on the moon.

Seeing Flippy, she held up a bouquet of white roses and a pastry box.

Flippy nodded and yelled,_ "_Hurry it up, Petunia! You might get hit by a--"

And, as if on cue, Handy arrived, driving a ten-wheeler truck. Wait..._Handy_ is driving?!

Flippy rushed to push Petunia out of the way, but the truck was approaching them quick.

"GAAAHH! HELP! I can't drive this stupid thing--I really can't!" Handy screamed, waving his arms frantically out the windows.

Petunia turned to look in Handy's direction, but the headlights temporarily blinded her, making her squeal a small cry of pain.

Everything around her was bright, and all she could see was...nothing. She felt being hit by the truck, but surprisingly, it wasn't painful.

She managed to grab onto Flippy's sleeve before completely blacking out.

"The brakes, you idiot! Hit the brakes, **now**!" Flippy yelled, and a very nervous Handy did as he was told. The wheels screeched along the ground and gave off sparks before the vehicle was able to peacefully stop.

Handy jumped off the truck, his legs shaking uncontrollably.

A few of the decorations fell from the vehicle and were scattered on the ground.

"Is...Is everybody alright?" he asked, his voice unsteady, afraid of the answer he might get.

_**CRUNCH.**_

Handy jumped a step back, realizing that he had just stepped on Petunia's head, crushing her skull.

"Oh no...", Handy moaned, feeling as guilty as ever. The skunk's eyes were bleeding, and her mouth hung open, revealing a set of broken teeth. Her body was literally flattened out in a pool of blood.

"P-Petunia...I didn't...ohh, I'm so sorry!" he mumbled through hiccups, "What about...Flippy..."

"Right here, sergeant!" a weak voice squealed. Handy found Flippy under the truck, his left leg stuck under a wheel.

"Help me out, will you?" he added painfully, while trying to pull his leg out. He winced as blood dripped to the sides, he could clearly hear his bones being crushed.

Handy tried to pull at Flippy's leg, but got mad at himself when he remembered he was an amputee.

"What...What happened...around here?" a faint, terrified voice squealed from behind the truck.

"Flaky..." Flippy gasped, blinking at the red porcupine, trying not to show how hurt he was, "...Surprise?"

* * *

I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. :)

Next chapter coming soon. It won't contain any gore, so don't worry.

:3


	3. Talk It Out

Flaky rubbed her eyes with her shaking paws, not wanting to believe what she saw.

A ten-wheeler truck tilted to one side of the street, and its contents - party decorations, they seemed - were scattered everywhere, making the whole scene look like a birthday gone wrong.

Flippy was struggling to get his leg out from under a flattened tire, and his face was scratched with numerous wounds, some of them bleeding. Handy stood speechless, looking sympathetically at Flaky. He shook his head grimly, and kicked the tire that was paining Flippy, trying to help.

A sprinkle of confetti laid on the head of another poor fellow...And Flaky seemed to recognize her. She rubbed her eyes again until her vision blurred - she didn't want to accept all this. When her sight cleared, she cringed at the corpse beside her. _It looks so dreadful...so horrible..._

"Pe...Petunia...is that...her?" Flaky muttered, her voice barely a whisper. When no one answered, she repeated the question, louder - and angrier - this time.

**"Is this Petunia or not?!"**

She was shocked at herself for saying it that way, but kept a strong face. Flippy lowered his view while Handy nodded a sad "yes". Flaky couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes filled with tears, and she wanted to just...escape.

She wanted to ran away wimpering, but forced herself against it. She already did that in the park earlier, and she didn't want to have to go through it again.

She let out a deep sigh, before asking, "How...did...this...happen?" She tried to control her emotions, and looked at Flippy expectantly.

"D'uh, it's okay, Flakez. Petunia'll get back to life, like always! Teehee. Right, Handeh?"

The voice came from Flippy's yard, and Flaky didn't have to guess who it came from.

"No, **Lumpy**...this...this is horrible! I don't...understand...why any of this is...'okay', because it's _not_!" She managed to blurt out, not taking her eyes away from the green bear. "I'm sorry," Flippy said, after he finally got his hurting leg out, "Let me just explain."

"No...How can you even--"

"_**Please!**_"

Flaky stared at him, surprised, and she couldn't help but cry again.

"Look," Flippy started, "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you at the park, I'm sorry that you had to see this, I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm sorry that I tried to make you smile again."

"Make...me...smile?" the porcupine mumbled and slowly walked closer to him.

"Yes...I, I was planning to hold a sort of...surprise party, you know. So you wouldn't be mad at me anymore. See? Handy had this truck with the deco...and Petunia...well she, she brought a cake and a bunch of flowers...Lumpy should've been the waiter guy...But an accident..."

Flaky felt a knot - a very tight knot - form in her stomach.

_He can't be serious. Yes, he can. No, he can't._

She felt dizzy, she felt sick, she felt like screaming at the clouds. Her quills seemed ready to shoot off, and her cheeks flushed bright pink. _If Flippy did this for me...then...I'm the one to blame, after all...aren't I?_

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and stepped closer to Flippy.

"Wha...What? No..wait...**why**?" he shook his head unbelievingly and reached for Flaky's paws.

"If I wasn't such a...a sensitive dumbass...you wouldn't have had to plan a party."

"No, that's not it! You're not...I should be the one who's sorry! Flaky, don't be silly!"

Seeing the situation of things, Handy grabbed (or tried to grab) Lumpy's arm, and they walked away silently from the two.

"I'll make this up to you. I will, I swear!" Flippy promised and, forcing himself to let go of his pride, he fell to his knees and bowed. Flaky let a guilty smile form on her lips and tried to pull the bear up. "Stand...up...you idiot..."

He did, and Flaky flung her arms around his neck. Flippy felt himself grow very, very warm, but he managed to hug her back. "Does this mean you forgive me?" he cooed softly.

"Le-Let go of me!" Flaky squealed, only then realizing what she just did. Flippy raised an eyebrow, but when he saw the burning color of Flaky's cheeks, he started to grin and thrust his paws into his pockets.

"Petunia will get better tomorrow, you'll see," he said and rubbed Flaky's bangs. He felt her quills pinch his skin, but he didn't mind...much. Flaky nodded doubtfully and headed for home.

"Bye Flippy," she yelled back when she reached a corner, "I love you--you're_ hat_, I mean! I love your hat!" She blushed and almost slapped herself for being so obvious, but somehow saying it out loud, even though she tried to cover it up, made it so much more real.

Being the dense soldier that he is, Flippy shrugged his shoulders and patted his beret hat. "Yeah, I like it too."

"Oh, wait, Flaky!" he added and ran towards the porcupine, "Since this 'party' was a big mistake...umm...would you like to...go out? For real, this time?" Flippy clenched his fists and tried his best to keep a straight face. He wasn't exactly sure if he "loved" Flaky, he hadn't really come across that emotion before, but...he definitely feels _something_.

And he had to figure out what that something was.

* * *

The next chapter will shift the focus to...Petunia and Nutty. Odd? Chyeah, I know. ;)

But will Flaky say yes to Flippy, after all that? You'll see in Chapter 5. (Yes, 5. Don't kill me.) XD


	4. Yes and No

NOTE: I decided to write up the Petunia/Nutty pairing in a story of their own, after I finish this one. So yes, we're sticking with Flippy/Flaky!

I'm sorry for the confusion, but enjoy this long chapter nonetheless. :D

--------------------------

Flaky's mouth hung open, and her pupils dilated. She felt like cold water splashed on her, tingling her spine. Flippy looked at her, biting his bottom lip. His paws were shaking uncontrollably, but he tried to keep them clenched into fists.

"You...you want to...I...you...mean, I mean, are you sure...of-- well-- it's...you **sure**?" Flaky stumbled over her words, her heart skipping beats, barely able to look straight at the mint-green bear. Flippy showed a nervous smile and extended his paw out.

"Yes...Darned sure. I just want to...try it out," he explained slowly, "Not that I don't like you for real. 'Cause I do." Both blushed as Flaky put her paw in his. _Damn. I am so not good at this. How does that idiot Disco Bear do it?, _Flippy thought frustratingly. He glanced at Flaky and realized that she was just as nervous as he was, what with her cheeks burning bright pink and his green fur turning magenta.

Flaky gulped and forced herself not to look away. She admired how Flippy looked-- so strong, yet so...delicate, if that was the word for it."You're incredibly handsome," she cooed, but quickly realized what she had just said and put her paws to her lips, then turned around and clenched her teeth in embarrassment.

_Bloody quills! Why the heck did I let __**that**__ slip?!_

Flippy's whole face flushed red as he mumbled a small, barely audible "Thanks". He tugged at his sleeve uncomfortably then put a paw on Flaky's shoulder, making her face him again. She looked at him nervously as her feet rubbed against each other.

"So can I take that as a 'maybe'..?" Flippy asked, his smile a little wobbly.

"What?" Flaky knitted her eyebrows, but then shyly smiled back, "Oh! You mean...e_hehe_.. Y-you...can take that...as a yes." She couldn't help but squeal in delight as Flippy took her in a surprise hug. He grinned to himself and felt great just being able to hug her, feeling how warm she was.

He laughed at himself, realizing how corny Flaky must think he is. _Yeah, well, whatever, _he thought as he tightened his arms around her, _Maybe...Flaky and I..._

"Flippy...You...can...let...go...now..." Flaky whispered in-between huffs of breath, making Flippy realize he was practically suffocating the little porcupine. "Ah! Sorry!" he said, unwrapping his arms from her. Flaky let out her signature nervous laugh and asked, "Didn't my quills...hurt you? And what about...your broken leg...did you forget about _that_?"

Flippy glanced at his sleeves and saw that they were torn, and a few scratches marked his paws. He tried to walk around a bit, and felt that his left leg still ached-- a _**lot**_. Blood dripped down to his toes, but ironically, he only noticed that now. "I guess. But I don't really care...not anymore, at least." He scratched the back of his head, laughing softly.

The remark made Flaky smile back, and by now all her emotions have calmed down. She no longer felt threatened by the thought of love, as she had been before she met Flippy. _But...he doesn't even think of me that way. And then...he asks me out...this is all too confusing._

That night, after Flippy walked her home, Flaky laid on her bed restless. She felt so giddy, so happy, so excited, so Giggles-like. "I'm going on a date with Flippy," she hummed as she stared out her windowsill, "On a date with Flippy, on a date..." The stars twinkled like diamonds in the sky, and though she was scared of how hard and sharp diamonds were, she didn't mind and just admired the stars tonight.

"Whoa, is that **Flaky** I hear singing like a broken kettle?"

"...Cuddles! I didn't notice...you were there...You are so annoying!"

The fuzzy yellow bunny sat on his own windowsill, swinging his dangled legs. His house was right beside Flaky's, and they usually talked to each other before going to bed. They were best friends, though they tease each other like idiots constantly.

"Haha! So I guess you're in love with Flippy, huh!" he cooed and formed a heart shape with his paws. "N-No, shut up!" Flaky yelled and threw a rubber ball at Cuddles. He caught it and began bouncing it on his head, making his curly tuft of hair messier than it already was.

"Yeah, you love him for sure. And I have a sudden urge to play soccer now."

"Cuddles, it's nine o' clock. In the _evening_," Flaky tried to talk some sense into him.

"Uhh. Yeah, so?"

"It would be dangerous!"

"Aww, c'mon, Flakester! Just one game?Please?!"

The porcupine shook her head disapprovingly, but eventually agreed. No one could resist that bunny's pout. They walked to the park nearby, only to see that they weren't alone. Two figures sat side-by-side on the swings, oblivious to the world.

"Looks like we got company, Flaky Flakes." Cuddles giggled happily and ran to the pair, holding a soccer ball in his paws, "Hey, you guys! Want to join us?" The couple looked up, surprised.

"Cuddles, _**no**_! I think they're...having their moment," Flaky explained and chased the bunny, then grabbed his arms. Walking away, she didn't glance at the pair but yelled back, "So-sorry! We'll...go somewhere else now." Cuddles shrugged his shoulders and walked backwards, still staring hard at the two.

"Umm, Dandruff Girl...I think you should see this."

"What now?" Flaky grumbled, "I've seen enough...They're boyfriend-girlfriend...let's not crash into their business."

"Oh? What if this 'business' involves Flippy and Little Miss Anonymous?"

Flaky glanced back at the word "Flippy", and looked Cuddles in the eyes. She didn't want to have to look at the swings behind him, and though she heard him clearly enough, she just had to ask. "What...do you mean?"


	5. Is it a Deal?

"Tell me that's not your Flippy," Cuddles sputtered out, and motioned to the swings behind him. Flaky gulped and peeked at the couple, this time staring hard at them. After a few tense seconds, she turned back to Cuddles, hanging her head, and whispered sadly, "Let's go home."

"But that's not answer!" The bunny protested, refusing to walk away. He crossed his arms and glared at his best friend. "Flaky, I know you're a bit of...a coward, but...Are you really just going to let **this** slide?"

Flaky shook her head slowly, and tried to explain. "Look...I'm tired. Okay?" Cuddles began stomping his foot impatiently. "_Nooo_, you have to face him!" The porcupine sighed, collapsed on the grass and put a paw on her forehead, mumbling something about Cuddles jumping to conclusions.

"You want to stay and be stubborn, as usual? Fine."

"But Flakes, he's totally cheating on you!"

"How can he...'cheat on' me...if we're not even together?"

"But you _are_ together, you're just in denial!"

"Shut up...Besides, he'd know better. After all that's happened, he can't be so...stupid."

"Yes, he can! Because he's _**cheating on you**_!"

At that, the porcupine sat upright and stuck out her bottom lip. She shook her head again, and continued to talk calmly, "No, that can't be true. And...she's probably just his...sister." Cuddles snickered and pulled Flaky up, "That bear doesn't have any sisters, or brothers, for that matter. I'm not even sure if he has a family." They both sighed and turned to look at Flippy and his companion.

They found the swings were now empty, and the two were cuddling beside the lake. Flaky's quills shivered at the despicable sight. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, the guy was clearly the one who just asked her out a few hours before. And the girl...Flippy's shadow covered her face, it was hard to distinguish in the dark.

"Hey, Cuddles?" Flaky whispered, giving her friend a nudge, "Seriously, now...Flippy wouldn't...flirt...with someone else, would he? I mean, he's not like...Disco Bear. And, well, Flippy...we had an argument today, but then we made up...and then he sort of...asked me out. So he wouldn't do this to me, he's a soldier, and--trustworthy--and, I just..."

"Well, he's a really nice guy when he's not in war-mode. But come on! Just because he asked you out, doesn't mean he actually _likes_ you!" Cuddles gasped and wanted to take back what he said as soon as he realized Flaky was crying silently. "But--but, you know, like he's got an--umm-explanation, like you said! Duh, of course he likes you! He wouldn't ask you out otherwise! Right? Right! So, uhh, please...please smile."

"A bow!" the porcupine squealed all of a sudden, feeling a sudden pang of anger. She gripped Cuddles' arm so much, it hurt. He raised an eyebrow, wondering at her excitement. "Huh? You mean someone's wearing a bow..?" He glanced around and fixed his eyes on Flippy's companion, and was shocked to realized what Flaky meant. He stared harder and stepped closer, just to make sure, before blurting out the name.

"Giggles."

Cuddles almost got cross-eyed and his mouth hung open in dreadful shock. "It can't be her!" he whispered to himself, "It can't be..I mean...Flippy and Giggles?! No way, no way...Not a chance!" He peered at Flaky, and saw that she was crying madly. He pulled her into a comforting hug and tried to calm her down. He knew Flaky had a tendency to go insane in these circumstances, and he didn't want that to happen right now.

"Now, now...I'm sure they have an explanation..." he cooed and patted her back. Flaky nodded and pulled away from Cuddles, then started to approach Flippy and Giggles, gritting her teeth and trying to stop her quills from shooting off. Sensing a presence, the pink chipmunk glanced back, only to receive an unexpected slap on the cheek from a red paw.

"_**Ouch**_! What was that for...Flaky?!"

"For cheating on Cuddles, and...and flirting with this...**bastard**."

Flippy stared at her, surprised and obviously hurt. He didn't say a word, though his expression made it clear that he wanted to explain, again. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" Giggles spat back, unaware that Cuddles was hiding behind a tree from afar, watching the drama. "I would never cheat on Cuddles, I love him!"

Flaky rolled her eyes in disgust. "Love him? You're the worst, you airheaded, second-rate, trying-hard chipmunk!" She had never spoken so rudely to anyone, but her anger and jealousy made her stronger, and braver. "You honestly think that I'm really that much of an idiot? Then I suppose _you_ would make a better girlfriend for him?!" Giggles threatened.

"Yes. And I'd rather be his girlfriend than spend one minute with this two-timer again. I've had enough drama for one day..."

Flaky glared at Flippy, though she didn't mean any of what she just said, except maybe for the drama part. The bear's eyes watered, and he looked like he had been bullet-shot. His lips quivered, and he desperately tried to hold his tears back. It wasn't like a war vet to cry, after all. Not knowing what to say or do, he got up and hurriedly walked away, controlling his emotions to the best of his ability.

The two girls stared at him for a long while, until his shadow was no longer visible and Giggles returned to the argument. "So, you hate Flippy, and you want to be Cuddles girlfriend, right?" Flaky looked horrified and shook her head. "N-No! I...didn't really...What were you doing with Flippy? He looked..." Giggles ignored her mumbling, she didn't want to hear any more crap from this sensitive porcupine.

"Let's strike a deal. I'll go on a date with Flippy tomorrow, and you'll be Cuddles' new girl. We'll see who can hold it up longer." Giggles laughed menacingly, though she wasn't sure of this plan herself. "Just don't even _try_ to actually kiss my bunny, or you're dead," she added seriously before heading to the streets.

Seeing that the scene was clear now, Cuddles appeared from his hiding place and approached Flaky, who was standing like a cold statue, her right eye twitching involuntarily. He didn't hear any of the conversation, even though they were speaking in loud voices. He was too busy paying attention to Giggles-- just her cute facial expressions, not her words. "What happened, Flaky Flakes?"

"I'm...not...sure. I think--you're my...my boyfriend now."

* * *

A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated. Next chapter on Saturday or Sunday. ;)


	6. Boyfriend

"Huh?! _**Cut the crap**_, Flakes!"

Cuddles lightly pinched Flaky's cheek, intending to snap her out of her daze. When she refused to look at him directly, he formed a frown and made her repeat what she said a few seconds ago. It was all too clear, but Cuddles couldn't believe it at all. _Flaky thinks I'm her boyfriend_. His mind went totally blank after the thought.

The porcupine elbowed him weakly on the stomach, and whispered something inaudible. She probably said something along the lines of "I'll explain this", but Cuddles couldn't keep his thoughts bottled up any longer. All this thinking made him dizzy.

"Flaky, do you like me?" he exclaimed and nervously touched Flaky's delicate face, "Because, well, youdidsay that I'm your boyfriend. And that wasn't a joke, right? It's not funny...at all. So, I have to, uhh...you know- sort of...**reject you**. Not that I hate you, of course not! You're my best friend--and, well, that's just it. I'm...umm...sorry, if you thought that we're, you know, more than friends. We're not. I just want us to stay friends...I don't think I love you, not in that way. I already have Giggles for that."

Flaky blushed slightly and slapped the bunny's paw away. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" she asked in a panicked tone, then walked a few feet away from her friend. Typing furiously on her cellphone, she sent a quick text message to Giggles before hurrying back to a very confused Cuddles.

Flaky looked at him apologetically before giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Cuddles' ears stood straight up, and his friend's actions only convinced him all the more that she was in love with him. "Cuddles, please don't freak out...I d-don't want to lose you. Y-you're my...my best friend, you've always been there for me! And you deserve the...the truth. I have to tell you something, it's--it's about Giggles and--"

Flaky's explanation was cut short by the sound of her cellphone ringing. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as her eyes scanned the message she received:

_You silly girl!_

_Of course you can't tell Cuddles about our deal, he'd kill us in more ways than one! _

_Look, this is easy. I go on a date with your Flippy, you go on one with my Cuddles._

_Whoever gives up first must leave Happy Tree Town & never come back._

_Sender: Giggles; 9:30 pm; 11-26-08_

"What's wrong now, Flaky?" Cuddles asked, concerned. Flaky had turned so pale, she looked like she was about to throw up, like that time when they rode the rollercoaster in a fair. "C'mon, let me see that." He snatched the phone from Flaky's paws, but she quickly grabbed it back and shot a piercing look at him. Cuddles shrugged his shoulders and snickered, "Well...if you're not gonna say anything else, then--umm, I guess I'll go...sleep. You know, at my place. Not here." He gave a weak nod and jogged away.

Flaky stared at him for so long. She wanted to explain everything and just cry, and Cuddles would comfort her and treat her to comfort food, like he always does. But that was nearly impossible now. By the time she decided to walk home, it was already past ten in the evening. The streets were dark and her house was a few blocks away, but tonight nothing scared her nearly as much as her best friend.

Cuddles jumped onto a couch as soon as he got home. He felt a headache coming along, so he buried his head under a pillow, wanting to numb it out. All he wanted tonight was to play soccer with his best friend, but now that friend seems to like him as_ more _than a friend, and he just can't understand **why**.

"Sure, I like Flaky. But she thought I'm her boyfriend, and she was wrong. Of course she was wrong, I already love Giggles. Aww shit, I'm talking to myself! I'm pathetic!" He reached for the telephone and dialed Toothy's number; He needed a break, and his beaver friend always cheered him up.

"Hello?" Toothy yawned sleepily.

"Oh, umm...I hope I didn't wake you up, dude."

"If you didn't, I'd still be in bed, dude."

"Haha! Thanks for that." Cuddles laughed.

"For what?"

"For making me smile, thanks Toothy."

"O-kay. So what's up? You do have a reason for calling me, right?"

"Yeah, well, it's about a girl--"

"Gah! Shut up, Cuddles! I told you I'm straight, I don't know girl stuff. Honest!"

Cuddles sighed, amused, "Dude, I _know_. I have a problem, you think you can come over here...now?"

"Let me check. No. I've got a dentist's appointment right...now."

"Toothy, you lying idiot! Please?"

He heard the beaver laugh before replying, "Fine, okay!" then hanging up.

A good fifteen minutes passed before Cuddles heard the doorbell ring. He unlocked the door and let Toothy inside, who immediately rolled onto the floor rug and turned on the TV, switching channels lazily. Cuddles playfully hit the beaver's buckteeth with an empty soda can.

Meanwhile, Flaky was lying on her bed, trying to get a minute of sleep. It wasn't easy to do, not with tears flowing from her eyes. And since she lived next door to Cuddles, she could plainly hear her friend running around his house, probably chasing someone for fun.

"How could he have _**fun**_?!"

Flaky grumbled, tossing her pillow at the wall. "But maybe...this is a good thing! Maybe he's gotten over the...shock. I could talk to him now..." She nodded to herself and got up. She slipped on a robe before heading to Cuddles' house. She felt her heart beat loudly as she knocked on the door.

While waiting for it open, she suddenly remembered Flippy. Even if she was able to fix things with Cuddles, what about the guy she actually loved? She wasn't sure who was at fault here - Flippy or herself.

_But he cheated on me with Giggles_. She felt a weakening stab of jealousy, but her thoughts vanished as the door opened. She managed to smile but lowered her eyes.

"Hi, Cuddles." A long, tense pause ensued before he smiled back. "Hi, Flaky." The bunny scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, and motioned for Flaky to come inside. Toothy was lying on the couch, looking exhausted, eating a bag of peanuts. Cups of ice cream littered the floor, and Flaky eagerly took a spoon and sat down.

Cuddles heaved a sigh and joined her, taking a cup for himself. They ate their ice cream in silence as Toothy fell asleep. "You know," Cuddles started, breaking the ice, "I've never thought of being your boyfriend before. And what you said shocked me, it made me think. But I like you, Flakes, and I'm willing to try."

Flaky felt like fainting as Cuddles' words played in her mind. And at that moment, the only thing on her mind was her best friend. No Giggles, no pain, no problems, no confusion, no sadness...no Flippy.


	7. Gone Deeper

A/N: Sorry this took so long! _ I was pre-occupied with school and Christmas shopping. Haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters, but I do own this story. So yeah. :)

* * *

_Cuddles as my boyfriend?_

Flaky initially smiled at the idea, but then her joy turned to panic as soon as she realized what would happen. "W-Wait...no! I mean, sure, but not sure. What I meant was - that, uh, Flippy! H-how about...F-Flippy?"

Cuddles tugged at his ears and licked his lips, staying as calm as he could be. "I see, you're worried about...him. I've thought about that, but you know...He seems to be going out with Giggles, so I don't think..." A surge of anger went through Flaky's body, and she replied in a raspy tone, "No, that's absurd!"

The bunny shrugged. "Maybe, but you did see them together. We both did." Flaky couldn't deny it, but she kept her arms crossed.

Cuddles looked unaffected, but Flaky knew he was really hurt by the prospect of his girlfriend and Flippy getting together. She wanted to explain everything to him at that moment, but how could she? Giggles would never stop forcing her to leave Happy Tree Town if she did. And if she was to move to some other place, she'll never see her friends - or that green bear - again.

"Why did I even agree to all this?" she thought out loud and slapped her forehead.

"You okay?" Cuddles asked and waved his paw across her face. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, i-it's nothing..." Flaky shook her head and plastered on a smile, "...Sorry. So, does this mean that we're going to...umm...you know, _**date**_?" She flinched at the word and waited for Cuddles to make a move.

He hesitated, then nodded in response and took her in a warm hug. Flaky relaxed in his soft arms and hugged him back. She never intended for things to get serious with her best friend, but maybe..._This is what I need to forget about Flippy._ Flaky nodded, but deep inside she knew she was only fooling herself.

The next thing she knew, Cuddles held her face in his paws, and, without second thoughts...kissed her trembling lips.

Chills ran through Flaky's spine. Her whole body stiffened, and she was mentally blocked. After a few seconds, Cuddles pulled away, and Flaky stood like a statue, showing no emotions or reactions. She snapped back to reality just as Cuddles took her in another kiss.

This time, all she could think of was him. Not even a memory of Flippy flashed into her mind, and she managed to press her lips against Cuddles', though very weakly. Flaky closed her eyes; she felt Cuddles' arms around her waist and smelled his sweet scent.

They pulled away at the same time, the feeling of the kiss still lingering on their lips. Neither of them spoke a word for what seemed like an eternity. They were both too confused by what happened.

"It's a bit late already," Cuddles mumbled incoherently and headed upstairs, "You want to sleep over tonight?" Flaky gave her signature laugh. "My house is just next door, silly." Cuddles chuckled to himself and disappeared into his bedroom, motioning for the porcupine to follow him. She rolled her eyes and obliged.

"...Oh, alright. Thanks, Cuddles."

"So, are we good?"

"Huh? Good for...good for what?"

"Being together. We're a couple now, hehe."

"We are? I mean, yeah, we...we are."

Flaky's smile faltered for a moment, and second thoughts rushed through her mind as she watched Cuddles climb onto the upper deck of a bunker bed.

_This is wrong. This is all wrong. I love Flippy, though I'm mad at him, and I shouldn't be my best friend's girlfriend. No. This really is not right. I should tell him, right now. But I can't. Giggles will kick me out of this place. But I have to...I must..._

She tugged at the hem of her nightgown uncomfortably and settled in the lower deck. "Hey, Cuddles?" She squealed, feeling her hands grow cold. "Yes, love?" He replied sweetly and peeked at Flaky from above, his bunny ears dangling. "Well, uhh...I thought I should t-tell you...tell you-- something," Flaky continued, ignoring the fact that Cuddles called her that way, "Y-You see, this was...all a m-m-mis_take_."

"What do you mean, sweet lips?" Cuddles teased and jumped down from his place. "You didn't like the kiss? Should we re-_take_ that scene?" Flaky blushed and hit him with her pillow. "You sound as bad as Disco Bear!" The bunny stifled a laugh and sat down beside her. "Okay, I'll shut up." He smiled, amused, and waited for her to continue whatever she was going to say.

"I...I just wanted to say..." Flaky was about to blurt it out, but after seeing how happy Cuddles was, she changed her mind abruptly, "...I love you." She didn't wait for a response-- she covered herself under her blanket and shut her eyes. No matter how much she tried, she just didn't have the courage to explain everything.

She could hear Cuddles climbing up to the upper deck again. Then he yelled back Flaky's last three words, and fell asleep.

-----x-----

"Damn it! _**Damn it!**_" The bear growled as he paced back and forth across his own bedroom. Had he been any more angrier, he might have flipped out for good. "Whoah, Flippy, chill." Toothy tried his best to calm his companion down and managed to make him sit down on the armchair.

"How can I 'chill', huh? How can I 'chill' while that _**Mr. Bunny Man**_ is probably spending his sweet time with _**my Flaky**_?! How do you think I'll 'chill'? What is all this 'chilling' you're talking about, anyway?! I'm not gonna 'chill' anytime soon!" He yelled madly and shook Toothy's shoulders as if the beaver was the crazy one.

"O-Okay, so don't chill! You don't need to chill, man! Just...well...gah, I don't know!" He exhaled as Flippy let go of him. He knew he shouldn't have told the psycho war vet that Cuddles was going out with Flaky now, but he couldn't just sit there and watch these idiots go insane.

Flippy breathed heavily and tried to keep himself under control, otherwise his deadly side would come out and kill the poor beaver.

"Alright...Okay...But tell me, does Cuddles love Flaky?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I think he's just doing this to get back at Giggles."

"Eh, Giggles...Why? Did they have a fight?"

"Well _duh_, he saw you flirting with her!"

"What?! Man, you're crazy! I'd never date that chipmunk!"

"Then what were you doing with her at the park?"

"Oh, that...it's confidential. I can't tell you. Soldier's oath."

Flippy crossed his arms firmly. Toothy gave him a tired look and tapped his foot impatiently. "You're gonna tell me," he declared and picked up a picture from the coffee table. It was a photograph of Flaky, taken at the beach last summer. Toothy posed as if he was going to rip it to shreds.

"No!" Flippy yelled and snatched it away, but Toothy already held another photo in his other paw. The bear huffed and gave up. "Argh, _**fine**_, I'll tell you."

* * *


	8. Downpour

Note: The next chapter after this might come out in...January. xD Sorry, but one has to enjoy the holidays while they last.  
And yeah, DiddyKitty93, you can call me Airry. Heh. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF or the characters.

* * *

"Good. Okay, now you better make it _clear_, man. Tell me _clearly_ all the details and explain everything _clearly_."

Flippy sat back down on the armchair and tapped his forehead with his fingers, trying to remember as much as he can of what Giggles told him. He sighed and looked at Toothy- he was about to tell the truth, and it somehow scared him.

"Well now, it was about that boyfriend of hers...Cuddles is the name, right? Oh yes, that stupid, two-timing..."  
"Flippy. _**Stop**_. Now breathe." Toothy instructed him slowly and settled on a sofa in front of him. "I want to hear all this clearly, don't I? Now continue with the story."

"Right, of course," muttered Flippy, "So...yeah, she taped a letter to my door this morning, telling me to meet with her at the park around half past eight in the evening. I thought it must be something important, so I did."

The beaver nodded and picked up a small notebook from Flippy's bed, then started to jot down the bear's words. He looked like a detective trying to get gossip for cheesy showbiz tabloids...or something like that.

"Yes, so you decided to meet up. Next."

"Then when I arrived, I found her sitting on the swings, and realized that she was crying. I didn't really know what to do, we weren't even that close...So I just sat beside her and listened to what she had to say."

"And what _did _she say?"

"She told me that she and...Mr. Bunny Man...had a petty fight the previous day; apparently caused by sensitivity, or lack thereof. Giggles' mother had died of leukemia, and the doctors at the Hospital of Life were sadly unable to bring her back like they usually did with all of us when we...go to extremes."

Toothy gasped and leaned forward, his eyes widening in disbelief. He shook his head and lowered his gaze; whispered a small prayer before looking up. "W-Wow. This is some shocking news," he mumbled and wrote a few lines on the notebook, "And not in a good way."

Flippy nodded and flexed his arms, ready for another question. He tried not to think about Giggles' mom, but he made a mental note to visit her grave sometime.

"So...what happened after she told you of the...unfortunate event?"  
"She cried for a long time, and I tried to comfort her. Then she kept on mumbling about Cuddles not wanting to go the funeral, and how much of an asshole he is. And really, I agree with her on that comment. Bunnyboy is such a wimp."

"_**Flippy!**_" Toothy scolded and shook his index finger, "No, Cuddles is good. Bad bear, baaad bear."  
"What...?" Flippy growled and gritted his teeth.

Toothy slid further into his seat and guarded his face with the notebook. "N-nothing, sorry. Moving on, please." He heard Flippy growl once more before calming down and returning to his normal state.

_Phew. That was close_, the beaver thought, relieved. "Ahem. Next question then," he cleared his throat, "Why do you think Giggles approached you instead of someone closer to her? Could she have feelings for you?"

Flippy made a squirming face and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even want to consider that possibility..." He remembered seeing Giggles and Cuddles on one of their dates. Everything they did was so romantic, like the couple had been taken out from a romance novel.

The next morning was such a beautiful one; Flaky would have forgotten all about last night if she hadn't woken up in Cuddles' bedroom.

Her - ahem, boyfriend - wasn't present in the room, so the porcupine yawned and lazily trudged downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she was greeted by the smell of burnt pancakes and corndogs.

"Oh, Cuddles!" She took a seat and stared at her plate, not feeling hungry anymore. "You make the _best_ breakfast ever."  
"Cool. Thanks." The bunny grinned, thinking she was serious. "I can cook some more, if you want."

Flaky almost gagged, but she shook her head politely. "N-No, this is more than enough." She took a bite from the corndog and tried to keep her face straight.

Cuddles sat in front of her and eagerly ate away his pancakes. He looked like he actually enjoyed them, which made Flaky laugh, though she tried to stop herself. "I...I guess I better go home now...Wouldn't want to stay forever and _die_ here." She giggled. Cuddles almost spat his food out.

"Ah, umm...are you alright?" asked Flaky. She wondered if she said something wrong. "I'm fine. Bye, Flaky." Cuddles replied sharply and escorted her to the door. He stood stiffly as he watched Flaky enter her house.

_Well, that was weird_, she thought as she entered her kitchen. Since she didn't really consider a bite of burnt corndog as "breakfast", she satisfied herself with some French toast and gulped down a cup of coffee, unsure of what to do today.

"I could go to the mall," she mumbled to herself as she leaned on the kitchen counter, "Petunia said something about shopping with me last week."

While shopping definitely did not interest her, Flaky didn't have much of a choice. The weather outside had mysteriously turned from wonderful to horrible, and it looked like it was about to rain. The heavy gray clouds couldn't lie.

The porcupine sighed and stretched her chubby legs out. She wanted to see _him _again. Of course, she knew everything was tangled up in confusion now, but she hadn't lost all hope. At least, not yet.

Deciding to leave now before rain pours, Flaky grabbed a scruffy winter coat, then set off.

She had covered half the distance to the mall when water droplets hit her face, gently at first, then quickly speeding up and becoming harsher. "Oh, I knew it..." she wailed and rushed to the nearest tree to shelter herself.

"Who's there?" Flippy yelled out from a distance as he slowly approached a trembling figure. He set out earlier to go to the cemetery, but happened to notice a shadow cowering under the oak tree. "Russel? Mime? Nutty?" He guessed aloud and walked faster towards it.

As soon as he realized who it was, it was already too late to turn back. Not that he would have done so; he wanted to face her, after all. They stood in silence, having no intention of hugging or kissing in the rain; that would be disgusting.

Flaky only stared at him, not showing the least bit of warmth. Flippy had to say something -- anything.

"...N-Nice weather today, huh?"


	9. Grave Situations

"Yes. Perfect weather; as light as my mood. Thanks to you, of course; you always make me smile."

The words tumbled out of Flaky's mouth smoothly. She herself was surprised by the sarcasm, but it gave her a bitter sense of satisfaction to see that guilty expression on Flippy's face. It was her chance to take revenge, and she eagerly took it. She forced a very tight-lipped smile and held her chin up. "So, where are you off to?"

Flippy barely choked the words out: "T-To the ceme-_cemetery_-y." He wanted to punch himself; Flaky should be the one who's nervous. This wasn't like her at all, yet she kept her icy smile and glared at him. "To dig your own grave? Good. Let me know how that turns out for you." She sat down beneath the tree and covered her head with her cloak.

The bear staggered a little before awkwardly leaning on the tree beside her. He couldn't say anything-- Flaky had just insulted him, and he had never gotten _that_ from her. "A-Actually, I...I wanted t-to visit Giggle's--" He was cut short by Flaky, who instantly lost her calm and snapped, "Giggles! Of course! She's everything to you, isn't she? _Oh_, you'd go as far as _**kill**_ yourself for that--that _**slut**_, that whore!"

Flaky had trouble breathing; she clenched her fists and pounded at her chest. "Y-You love the girl, you do...You've been seeing her for a while now, I know it," she added in a slightly softer tone. She peered at Flippy with blurred vision. He stood still and kept silent, glancing at her for a few seconds. Flaky got up abruptly and began hitting him hard - in the face, on his chest, his legs, his arms - until they both collapsed on the grass.

She buried her face in his jacket and kept punching him, her tears about to flow. Flippy looked at her apologetically before standing up again and going back into the rain.

"W-Where are you--" the porcupine coughed hoarsely, "Stop, d-don't be such a coward."

"I guess I am a coward," replied Flippy, not turning back, "But it'd be better for me to leave than talk to a..."

"A what?" Flaky snapped.

"A girl who's only intention of talking to me is to make herself believe that she's right."

"Wha...What does that..."

"It _means_ you should think twice. And that I--that I don't hate you."

And with a shrug of his shoulders, he was gone, leaving Flaky dumbstruck. _He's right_, she thought to herself submissively, _He's been right all along_. She clutched her sleeves and fell on her back. She couldn't help it anymore; she cried. It was a natural reaction for her, but she'd been trying not to do it for so long.

_Think twice_.

His words played in her mind for a while. Until she reached the mall entrance and the rain had stopped, she felt guilty and unusual. It was painful enough that he hurt her, but it was even more painful thinking that she might be wrong about everything, after all.

----x----

The cemetery was cold, eery and damp; it almost scared Flippy. But he could never call himself a man again if he had turned back. Besides, the grave he was looking for was just a few blocks away.

There were very few graves to be seen. It was so rare that someone would permanently die in Happy Tree Town that there was no one who worked at this place, except for Lumpy, who served as the emergency graveyard manager.

Realizing that he was alone, Flippy walked a little faster towards the marble tombstone, shaking off the feeling that someone else was here. He looked at the plaque sadly; it was true._ Mrs. Chipmunk, June 1966 - December 2008. We have always loved you in life, much more in death; R.I.P_. Flippy bowed his head and laid a drenched bouquet of roses on the still-moist grass.

"Came for a visit?"

Flippy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was so sure that he was alone all this time. Holding his breath, he swiftly glanced around and saw Giggles watching him quite calmly.

"I wouldn't go here after a rainfall if I were you, the mud stains are awfully hard to get off." She giggled quietly and skipped up to the bear. Seeing the flowers, she smiled and said, "Mom was allergic to roses. Still, I'm sure she appreciates them." Giggles knelt down and touched the smooth bronze plaque with her paw, tracing the letters of the word "_death_" carefully.

"I'm sorry," croaked Flippy, who glanced at the chipmunk with sympathy, "I know how it must feel. Tragic..." Giggles turned to look at him, and saw that he was staring blankly on the tombstone. She could hear him muttering something under his breath, phrases along the lines of "bloody corpses" and "merciless war-men".

She gulped nervously. _Flippy might go mad any second now_. She stared at him, terrified to see that his eyes started changing color and his lips curled in a menacing smile. "D-Don't worry about it! I'm fine now, I can manage on my own," said Giggles, standing up and brushing the dirt off her knees. Flippy gave a start and blinked a few times before snapping back to reality.

"Go out with me," exclaimed Giggles.

"...What? You mean, like...on a...?" Flippy stared at her.

"Yes. A dinner date. You and me. Please, Flippy? I _**need **_you."

"I d-don't understand how this is going to help in any way--"

"Being with you makes me happy," Giggles explained half-honestly, "And...it'll take my mind off...**him**. You know, I told you about our fight and..."

"Oh, I see..." muttered Flippy, "Well...if it makes you feel better, then, maybe--" Giggles's smile lit up immensely and she hugged him. "Thank you!" she chirped and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Flippy blushed and forced himself not to feel guilty about this, but Flaky's image kept showing up in his mind.

Half an hour later, Flippy somehow found himself sitting on a fancy dining chair across a silk-laden round table, whereas Giggles sat on the other side. She beamed at him with her pearly-white teeth and pointed to the aquamarine dress she was wearing. "How do I look?"

"Fine," remarked Flippy simply, who was still feeling weird as he looked around him. The restaurant was huge, with tables all around, and expensive-looking furniture to match. To their right, unfortunately, was a very old, tattered-looking vixen eating her food alone. She reminded Flippy of the graveyard ghosts he'd seen on Halloween.

The bear adjusted his own necktie and cleared his throat a few times; he wasn't used to wearing formal suits (he considered his army uniform as semi-formal). Giggles didn't seem to notice as she stared dreamily at him. "Sh-should we, uhh...call a waiter, or something?" said Flippy. Giggles mumbled in response.

"What will be your order tonight, sir, madam?" a stiff voice rang from beside their table as a yellow paw handed Flippy a menu.

"I-I guess...whatever is on special...?" answered the bear uncomfortably without looking at their waiter. His voice was dreadfully familiar. Very, very familiar. He didn't want to believe it; his luck must've completely ran out if it was him. But Cuddles faced him and piped up, "Guess who?" Flippy grunted and banged his head on the table.

* * *

Note: Yay, early update! I couldn't help it. Pshyeah. o3o  
Of course, reviews are greatly appreciated. And Mr. Disclaimer says I don't own HTF.

Merry Christmas, everyone. Be jolly! :D


End file.
